The following patents represent clinical study documentation systems utilizing computers:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,455 describes a document production system which is provided for preparing documents and managing a database of information pertaining to investigational studies of medical products. The document production system includes a data management user interface for providing user access to the database and for retrieving information from the database as specified by selected document templates for placement into word processor-compatible documents. Additionally, the data management user interface is capable of updating information stored within the database in accordance with information specified within a previously-prepared document.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,490 describes an electronic document management system that converts documents into electronic images which can be sequentially routed to individual users in a network system. The network system includes at least two work nodes for processing the documents where one of the nodes is a data entry work node. The documents are subdivided into two or more subdivisions which are classified by subdivision type. The images are routed through the network system according to predefined routing schemes based on its subdivision type. The routing scheme for the documents includes at least one data entry node where data contained in the document is entered into a database. As the data is entered into the database, it is dynamically linked with its corresponding image which is also stored in the network.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.